


Too Close To Call

by erykah101



Series: A Series of Improbable Events [44]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erykah101/pseuds/erykah101
Summary: Suddenly everything is too close to call. (Set at the end of 'Duck and Cover', three days before 'The Cold')





	Too Close To Call

Donna felt a flutter in her stomach as Josh wrote the words on the whiteboard.

TOO CLOSE TO CALL

Then he underlined it and stepped back.

Her eyes slipped from the board to look at him, just as he turned back to face the room. His spine was straight and his shoulders back. He was standing straighter and more confidently than she’d seen him in a long time. He looked over the room, not smiling but with an expression that almost looked like hope. It took years off him.

His gaze finally reached hers.

The others had all started talking – throwing around ideas - but the voices were suddenly miles away.

As the months had gone by they’d stopped sniping at each other and settled into a professional relationship. He’d been treating her as just another one of the team. She’d been okay with that. She was part of something amazing that she could put her heart and soul into. Russell had been a job and, as such, she’d been committed to it, but the more she got to know him the more she discovered that Matt Santos was someone she genuinely wanted to win with.

Her role here was somewhat to do what she always did… help Josh help a good guy do good. Except this time it was perfect because she wasn’t just an assistant, getting his food and holding his coat. She was a valued and respected part of the team. She was listened to, looked up to even by the young staffers on their first campaign.

But it was even better than that...

The first time he’d come to her directly asking for her opinion hadn’t even come as a shock because he’d been taking her advice on board during meetings for weeks. He didn’t even seem to realise that he’d just done something which, for her, was the thing that finally allowed her to just let the past go.

After that it just became a regular thing. Cool and professional, and just another part of the team. And that was great. Everything she’d ever wanted, she told herself.

It was only at night that Donna let herself miss him being her friend – she didn’t even dare to want any more than that - and wish he’d look at her like he used to.

Like he was looking at her now.

It couldn’t have been more than a second in real time, but it felt a lot longer.

She smiled genuinely at him.

He smiled back, and followed it by raising his eyebrows, then exhaling a long deep breath… as if he’d been holding it for a very long time. He laughed and shrugged, and time just fell away.

Donna tilted her head and her smile grew wider.

He walked towards her naturally and she stood up to meet him.

At which point her phone started ringing. She pouted lightly, getting another smile from him, and pulled the phone out to look at the screen. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at Josh sharply.

“Sam.” She told him and he instantly sobered up too.

Donna turned and headed fast out of the room, answering the phone as she went. Josh followed immediately after her.

“Sam? How are you? Where are you?” She demanded as she went down the hotel corridor to find a quiet spot.

Josh, his face full of concern, trailed behind her.

“Oh thank god!” Donna said, relieved, coming to an abrupt stop and turning back.

She slapped her hand over the phone and spoke to Josh.

“He’s in London.” She told him and put the phone back to her ear.

Josh sagged against the corridor wall with relief.

“Wait… did you say girlfriend?” Donna demanded. Josh stood upright again and leaned in curiously.

Donna laughed at Sam’s response to the question.

“When exactly would I have time for a love life?” She replied breezily, ignoring Josh listening in. “We’re running a presidential campaign over here Bucky.” More laughter at his response. “You repeat that to anyone and I’ve got a staple gun with your name on it. You better believe it.” More laughter, then she grew serious. “It’s good to hear from you Sam. Glad to hear you’re safe. Thanks for calling me back.” She nodded. “Yeah.” She looked at Josh. “Sam, Josh is here too, do you want to speak to him?” She nodded. “Okay, speak soon…”

She handed the phone over to Josh.

“Hey.” He said into it, paused for a response and then laughed. “Yeah, it takes a nuclear disaster for you to get in touch!”

Donna gave a half smile and moved to rest her back against the wall. She lowered her head.

“Good to hear you’re safe.” Josh was saying genuinely now. “Yeah.” He sighed. “Yeah… yeah, we’re giving it a rest for a couple of days, then wait and see where we're at when the next set of polls come out.” He raked a hand through his hair. “Yeah, we were lucky, this time the right thing and the political thing may have turned out the same thing.” He nodded, listening, and looked up at Donna.

She noticed the movement and looked up too. He smiled tentatively and she did the same back.

“Okay, yeah, good to speak to you Sam. We should do this more often.” He smiled broadly. “Yeah, yeah. Bye Sam. Bye.”

Josh cut the line and reached out the phone to Donna. She stood up straight to take it.

Then they stood there awkwardly not saying anything. Not sure of what they should say but not entirely wanting to go back to the room either. Something had changed tonight.

Josh twisted his face up, chewed on his lip, trying to come up with something. Donna’s hands played with her phone.

“Did he…” Josh began. “Sam.” He clarified. “Say… something about a girlfriend?”

“Yeah.” Donna smiled. “He’s on vacation with her in the UK. Her name’s Jennifer.”

“Good for some people, huh?” Josh asked, sheepishly.

“Yeah.” Donna agreed.

Another long pause.

“You, er, gonna take a vacation when this is over?” He asked.

She opened her mouth, unsure what to say. Surprised by this, their first non political conversation in a year.

“Truthfully, I haven’t even thought about it yet.” She smiled. “Just pushing through for now.”

“Yeah.” He agreed, nodding. “It’s, yeah, everything....” He trailed off as she nodded as if it made sense. He pointed back towards the hotel room. “We should go back.” He suggested.

“Yeah.” She quickly agreed.

Side by side, they walked back to the room. They went to opposite sides and jumped straight into conversations; her with Helen and Ronna, him with Matt and Lou.

Except that Josh looked up over at her when she laughed, and she saw him looking, and smiled. He smiled back, and went back to talking.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
